Mateless
by Mystery sorce
Summary: Toothless is looking for a mate
1. Mateless

it was mateing season agian and toothless was yet again lonely on this day, he left to try to find a mate anyway. many days later he still hadnt found a mate, he landed on an neraby island, his boner bulgeing, "i cant stand this any more" thought toothless, he continued to look around the island for a long while "if i dont find something or someone to fuck soon i..." thought toothless unable to finish what he was thinking as he continued his search. many hours later he still hadnt found any dragons on the island "where are all the dragons?" thought toothless, his boner showing no sign of calming as he franticly searched the island. toothless was very worried now "if i dont calm this thing it might kill me" he thought, he continued to search. longer later he still hadnt found any dragons "this rock will have to do" he thought as he put his hard erection on the rock and started to dry hump it. toothless let out a grunt as he cumed then he continued his search. he found himslelf on the other side of the island where it was all destoyed "what happend here?" he thought to himself. he heard a noise from behind a rock, he pushed the rock aside, behind it was a female youth deadly nadder, she raised her spines to protect herself but after she saw that toothless ment no harm, she started to inspect toothless, toothless hoped she hadent seen his throbing boner. she stoped inpecting him and stood infrount of him, "what happend here?" he asked "he came, took them and killed the rest" she replyed "who?" asked toothless, "crustoyer" she replyed, "why?" asked toothless, "as u know its mateing season and the crustoyer was angry becos he was lonly" she replyed "i know how he feels" thought toothless to himself. "im aira" said the nadder, "my name is toothless" said toothless, "its getting dark" aira stated, "ur right, we better find a cave to stay in for the night" said toothless. both of them flew off trying to find a cave, toothless moved slowly so he wouln't be infrount of aira so she din't see his throbbing dick. eventally they found a cave, "stay here, ill be back in a bit" said toothless as he flew off. unknown to aira, toothless was looking for something to calm his bulgeing boner, soon he found another rock, dry humped it like earlyier and let out a grunt as he cumed, his boner was calmed for now. toothless headed back to the cave, aira was asleep, toothless was pretty tired from flying, he lay down on the ground and went to sleep.


	2. THE NEXT DAY

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"as toothless awokened he felt the warmth of aira next to him, not just next to him but... toothlesses eyes snaped open, aira was curled up millameters away from his throbbing dick. toothless tryed not to think about it, aira's head stareded nuzzeling aginst his boner, toothless started to panic, if he moved he would wake her, aira started to turn her head away from toothless. toothless was releaved but then she stoped turning herself, her pussy slighty touching his dick. a voice screamed in his head to penatraite her another telling him fucking a youth was wroung, he dint know what to do. toothless had an idea, he pressed his dick aginst her pussy, she moved. toothless was able to get up. aira woke up and they both flew off. after some time toothless told aira that he would be back soon and told aira to stay over by that rock, aira flew over to the rock as toothless flew off, aira was growing up, she was feeling a new feeling, lust. she had to calm it. "i do not like this feeling, the way it pulls on my pussy" thought aira, then she had an idea, she got on top of the rock, and lowered herself down, she started rubbing her pussy along it "this feeling makes me feel so good, i want more" she thought as she started to rub herself even faster on the rock, she let out a moan, as she continued, she moaned agian as she orgasmed on the rock, then she got down from the rock. toothless came bcak with fish, they both ate. then they started the journey, "where is the crustoyer?" asked toothless " he is probley in his cave" aira replyed as they both flew towards the cave. they spent the whole day flying, they where tired and it was dark. "lets stay the night in there" said toothless as they headed towards the cave./span/p 


	3. A GROWING DRAGON

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"aira was feeling the new feeling inside her. it was too much for the young dragon, she couldn't hold it anymore, she told toothless all about this new feeling, toothless was a bit confused at first but soon got an idea "i could show her i few things, its just to teach her" thought toothless, "i understand" said toothless, aira was happy to know, "how do i calm it" she asked, toothless grined and said "i will show you" he neared Aira "lie on ur back and close ur eyes" said toothless, she did as he said then toothless traced around the outside of her slit with his claw, he put his claw inside her pussy and felt around the inside, aira moaned, he started to moove his claw in and out of her pussy, she moaned, soon after she orgasmed, she got up "that feels better" said aira shakely, they where both tired from flying so they went to sleep. the next morning toothless felt the warm of aira next to his dick but he dint mind, aira was pressed up aginst toothles' dick, she was dreaming about last night, she nuzzled his boner with her head, toothless desided to wait for aira to stop, aira licked her nose but becose she was so close to toothless she licked his boner as well. after many more licks she rolled over and got up, toothless also got up. they flew off agin to continue the jorney. later that day a storm began, a very hevy storm. a massive rock fell down towords tothless, he doged but he didn't notice the tree witch he crashed into, evrything went black./span/p 


	4. AFTER THE STORM

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"toothless woke up, hurting all over. he opened his eyes to see that aira was standing infrount of him and right infrount of her was his bulgeing dick. she just looked at toothless "that hurt" said toothless, "are u ok?" asked aira, "i hurt so much i cant move but apart from that im fine" said toothless, "then relax and close your eyes" said aira, toothless closed his eyes, aira began to lick toothless' boner, toothless couldn't belive what was hapening but he decided to enjoy it anyway, aira continued licking then she put toothless' boner in her mouth and started to suck it, toothless let out a grunt, aira continued as she saw that toothless was enjoying it. she started to lick and suck harder and faster, toothless let out another grunt. aira was going even faster and harder now, toothless was about to cum. aira continued then toothless let out another grunt as he cumed, aira didn't know what this was but she swallowed it anyway. toothless opened his eyes, "did u like that?" asked aira "yes i will have to show u some more tonight" replyed toothless. Soon toothless was able to fly off. Later that night they both found a cave to sleep in, "im tired" said aira, "before u go to sleep i have to show u something" said toothless relax and close your eyes" said toothless aira closed her eyes and lay on her back, toothless started to lick her pussy, aira moaned, then toothless lent down and put his tounge inside aira's pussy, he licked fast, aira being a younger dragon started to moan, soon she orgasmed and toothless drank her juices. Aira got up "did u like that?" asked toothles, "y-yes" replyed aira still shakeing, then they both lay down and went to sleep./span/p 


	5. THE DRAGONS CAVE

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"the crustroyer was in his cave, lieing there, the crustoyer was a big dragon, as he lay in his cave many of the female dragons he had captured where licking or rubbing aginst his massive cock he lay threre and let the feelings flow thru him, below him many diffrent dragons where licking his massive dick wich made it very wet, other female dragons rubbed themselves aginst his boner, the crustroyer felt that it was time for him to cum, he made a grunt and 4 of the dragons came to the end of his dick and started to rub their slits aginst it. meanwhile toothless and aira where almost there they entered the cave, the crustroyer let out a grunt and some of the dragons flew over to toothless and aira, the dragons pushed toothless over and the dragons began to lick him, toothless' dick began to rise and then when it got to full leanth one of the dragons began to suck it. the dragons also pushed aira over and began to lick her, then a dragon lent down to airas pussy and began to lick it, aira moaned, then the dragon put her tounge inside aira and started to travel deep inside her. both toothless and aira tried to get out but they where stuck. a bit later the crustoyer let out a grunt and the dragons stoped licking toothless and aira but then a dragon got on top of toothless and another got on top of aira, the dragon put toothless' dick inside her toothless groaned as he felt his dick inside this dragon, the dragon that was on top of aira crouched down so that her pussy was touching aira's, the dragon began to go up and down on toothless' dick while the other dragon rubbed her pussy aginst aira's, aira moaned. toothless groaned the dragon's pussy was so tight, both dragons started to get faster, toothless' dick loved this, it loved the feeling that it hadnt gotten becos he was so lonly, toothless was about to cum. aira was overwelmed by the feeling, this was new feeling for her, she felt the other dragon's slit rub aginst hers, all aira could do is lay there and moan. toothless was about to cum but he felt that the other dragon was about to orgasm. aira was about to orgasm and so was the other dragon. toothless cumed, the other dragons and aira orgasmed./span/p 


	6. THE CRUSTOYER

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;"the crustoyer cumed, the crustoyer let out a grunt and the dragons got off aira and toothless, then they both got up, still feeling the feeling of the other dragons, once aira and toothless where back to feeling normal they flew up and started to attack the crustroyer. Some of the dragons flew towards aira and Toothless, toothless doged but aira didn't, the dragons grabbed her and took her to the ground. toothless looked at aira then looked back and barely doged another group of dragons, toothless continued his attack. once the dragons and aira had reached the ground they started to form a circal around her, aira was scared of what the dragons might do to her. the dragons got closer to aira then they started to lick her everywhere exept in between her legs (u know what i mean), aira dint mind this to much, she just continued to lie on her back with her eyes closed. toothless continued to attack the crustoyer. the dragons stoped licking aira, she opened her eyes, all they dragons where looking at her pussy, aira felt worried, the dragons got closer, aira waited for them to do something, then they did, the dragons began to lick, suck and nuzzle airas pussy, some of the dragons rubbed their pussys aginst aira. aira began to moan harder and louder then she ever had in her life. toothless heard this and looked over towards aira, toothless dint notice the dragons flying towards him. the dragons grabed toothless and took him to the ground, his dick was alredy full leanth, the dragons licked and sucked toothless' dick, then they rubbed their pussies and faces aginst toothless' dick aswell, toothless just lay there thinking as his dragonhood got played with. he got an idea, soon toothless cumed and was able to get free, then as the Crustoyer opened his mouth to let out anotger comanding grunt toothless shot a bolt of plasma in the crustoyer's mouth, the crustoyer fell into the water and swam away. all the dragons relised they where free and flew off, aira had orgasmed 17 times, toothless waited for her to get up, when she got up they both flew off toward berk./span/p 


	7. A word from mystery sorce

**HELLO IT IS ME MYSTERY SORCE, THIS IS THE END OF MATELESS BUT THE STORY CONTINUES IN "ANOTHER" I AM ALSO OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS FOR OTHER FANFICS.**


End file.
